max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim McGrath
Ja'em Mk'rah, also known as Jim McGrath or James McGrath is Maxwell McGrath's father, Molly McGrath's husband, and one of N-Tek's co-founders. He was considered the greatest hero of the universe, being responsible of stopping many invasion of Makino and his Ultralinks. During most of the series, Jim made non-speaking cameos, but only made his debut on The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah. History 16 years ago Ja'em Mk'rah grew up on Planet Tachyon and was one of the commanders of the planet's troops. During one of Makino's invasion, Jim commanded his troops to fight against the creatures that were merging with the Ultralinks. During the battle, an Ultralink tried to link with Jim, who was Steel, but he stopped him. Both started to argue why Makino was doing that, while Jim said that there was no glory in destroying planets and innocent lives. When a creature was about to finish off Jim, Steel saved his life by linking with him, creating the first Max Steel. Jim and Steel fought against more creatures, but it was too late to fight against them, since Tachyon was already being absorbed by the Alphalink. Meanwhile, Jim and Steel escaped and went to Earth - Makino's next target. According to Definitely Fear the Reaper episode, Jim used Turbo Spike Mode to fight off some creatures. On Earth, alongside with Miles Dread, Molly McGrath and Forge Ferrus, Jim created N-Tek, which main goal was to stop Makino and his Ultralinks once for all and besides solve other common problems. To stop Makino, many projects were developed, but only two of them are known: Morphos, a mutant that, after beating Makino, would become even a bigger threat than him, so he was cancelled, and the Turbo Star, which N-Tek opted to defeat Makino. Jim also developed other kinds of technology, such as the Connect-Tek, that in the future would create Team Turbo and trigger Professor Mortum's mutation and consequently the Technopocalypse. During an undetermined amount of time, Jim and Steel fought against the forces of Makino in other planets, even though that this wasn't mentioned a lot of times on the series, but in only some flashbacks, like in Scrambled, where Ja'em and Steel used the Turbo Stealth Mode to defeat some monsters in an unknown planet and on The Wrath of Makino, when Steel mentions a possible planet named Omega 31. It is also known that the The Black Star Council knew about the existence of Ja'em and Steel. In the first invasion of Makino and his Ultralinks on Earth, N-Tek was on disadvantage and waited until the right moment to unleash their secret weapon: Ja'em Mk'rah and Steel. Together, they were unstoppable and defeated the enemies with ease, including the Elementors. In some point of Jim's life, Max was born, and shortly before the Turbo Star test, as seen on Dredd Ascendant. Jim really seemed to care about his son, and according to Ferrus in Earth Under Siege Part Two, Jim never planned to Steel be linked with Max, even though that he left a pre-recorded message revealing to Max why he never told him about his heritage and other things. During the test of the Turbo Star, Dread secretly had created a device that could harness Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy to his own purposes, but things went horribly wrong: Jim was nearly killed by him and later sent to the vacuum of space while Steel was temporarily shut down. It was later revealed that Jim was found by Makino and his armada, and was the main source of energy to Makino's Alphalink. Meanwhile, N-Tek was mislead that Jim, alongside with Dread were dead, even though that Jim's legacy was kept on N-Tek, like Steel on his Ultralink Sphere, and some holograms in his homage. Season 1 :Note: Jim only appeared in flashbacks. Come Together Part One Come Together Part Three Scrambled Season 2 Dredd Ascendant The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah The Final Countdown Part One Jim appears in the end of the episode when Max finds his father in the core of the Alphalink. The Final Countdown Part Two After 16 years, Jim McGrath was found and rescued by Steel and Max in the battle for Earth. After being freed, Jim was very surprised of seeing how old Max was. Makino desperately tried to destroy Max, Jim and Steel, but they combined their T.U.R.B.O. Energy that destroyed the Alphalink by inside, besides annihilating Makino's first host. Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino Shortly after his return, Jim proposed to celebrate his return with some N-Tek Agents. After a toast, Jim goes to the balcony of his apartment and talks with Steel and later on with Max, saying that he could help him by explaining more about the T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Jim and Max stop discussing after Steel suddenly panics and emits a message of Makino saying that who would get his head piece would become the new commander of the Ultralink. While Max was in disadvantage against the enemies, Jim comes and overloads with T.U.R.B.O. Energy to cause a massive explosion that stopped The Elementors. When a giant dome is generated by Makino's head piece, Jim helps Max by unlocking the Turbo Nova Mode, and says that by no means they should unlink from each other. However, during the battle, Max and Steel are forced to unlink, and later on, Max is possessed by Makino. N-Tek only had Steel and Jim to stop Makino. Steel eventually links with Jim again and he display some of his Turbo Modes, like Turbo Sky Stinger Mode, Turbo Gauntlet Mode and Turbo Sonic Mode. However, Makino is a way more powerful than before, furthermore with the force of T.U.R.B.O. Energy on his side. After being defeated by Makino, Jim says to Steel that would manage to freed Max from Makino's control since their connection was very strong, like no one that he had seen before. Eventually, Max is freed from Makino's control, and after falling on the floor, he sees Jim and links with Jim, and creates a new version of Turbo Annihilation Mode, which only Turbo Titan Mode was able to stop. Later on, Max tries to recover Jim's control, but he overloads with T.U.R.B.O. Energy to stop him and is ultimately teleported to a near city. Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos When Morphos emerges, Jim finds Max in a desert afterwards he failed miserably in fighting against Morphos. On his ship, Jim tells Max to the great power that Max and Steel have, and show them a totally new power: the Turbo Combo Mode, with the ability of fusioning modes into only one, which successfully defeats Morphos Max Steel: Maximum Morphos After Morphos becomes the mayor of Copper Canyon, Jim supposed that Morphos was planning to use THI's technology, but also said that Max and Steel would be prepared to face him with a totally new mode. Unexpectedly, the citizens of Copper Canyon are mutated by Morphos, and Max and Steel are forced to team-up with Dread, much for Jim's disgust. Jim says to Max that wasn't a good idea to team-up with Dread, considering all he had done. He also warned that Dread was very treacherous and shouldn't know about the existence of the Turbo Chamber of his ship. However, when the morphogenetic waves hits the ship, Jim was affected and mutated into a monster, and tried to attack Max and Steel, but he was ultimately stuck in a energy shield by Max, which also surprised Dread. Later on, Max successfully defeats Morphos once for all and Jim returns to normal. Ironically, despite everything that Dread had done against Jim, he still tried to be his friend, saying that Max really had something special, but Jim answered by shooting him with his Turbofied gun. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Since Jim comes from Planet Tachyon, he can use his T.U.R.B.O. Energy to increase his strength and other attributes to combat villains and other threats *'Superhuman Speed:' As seen on many flashbacks, Jim was very agile and fast in battles. *'Genius Intellect:' With his alien technology, Jim has a vast and advanced knowledge about science. *'T.U.R.B.O. Energy Projection:' Jim can use a portion of this energy to use the Turbo Modes, or to become stronger. In addition, he also used his energy to weaponize some devices on Planet Tachyon, as seen in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah. *'Turbo Modes:' While linked with Steel, Ja'em can use different modes with varied abilities. Arsenal *'Connect-Tek:' In the past, Jim created a spherical device named as Connect-Tek.The weapon can create practically everything that the user can think, configuring and reconfiguring technological pieces into endless possibilities of armors, weapons, etc. Because of its immense power, a villain named Mortum seeked the device in order to evolve the humanity and recreate it by his point of view. *'Turbo Star (formerly):' Jim created the Turbo Star sixteen prior to the series' events. The Turbo Star could convert him into a living T.U.R.B.O. Energy weapon, thus stopping Makino once for all. The device was almost destroyed because of Dread's ambitions. It was sent to three specific locations on earth. *'Connect-Tek sword (formerly):' Jim only used it when fighting against Mortum during the Team Turbo events. The sword can be split into two swords and can recreate itself if destroyed. It was later given to Max. *'Ship:' A ship that Jim used to come to Earth after Takion was absorbed by Makino's Alphalink. Jim stored the energy of planet Takion on the ship, which would be eventually used to defeat Morphos by Max and Steel. Skills *'Leadership Skills:' Jim is a very skilled commander, which could be seen on Makino's invasions, where he commanded his troops to defend the population. *'Expert Tactician' *'Genius Intellect:' Jim has a large knowledge of science and technology. He made many weapons prior to the series' events, such as the Turbo Star and the Connect-Tek. Appearance Jim is a tall and muscular Takonian who has blue eyes and brown chestnut hair. In his original outfit, Jim used a black armor with white pieces and blue lines, very similar to Max Steel's Turbo Base Mode, since the mode is actually based on the Jim's original outfit. Unlike other Tachyon Soldiers, Jim's suit revealed his face instead of only the hands. In his "Max Steel suit", his mode suffers basic changes in terms of appearance and strength. The armor retains the same colors as Jim's original outfit. In his N-Tek agent outfit, Jim uses a dark green suit with a black and green vest with the symbol of N-Tek on it, black shoulder pads, black knee pads, and black and green boots. Sometimes, Jim also uses day-by-day clothes. He usually wears a white shirt over a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Personality Jim is a kind and wise person who seeks justice and good for everyone, but his ingenuity almost led him to its death. Sometimes, Jim seems to be a little bossy towards Max and Steel. Relationships Maxwell McGrath Steel Molly McGrath Forge Ferrus Miles Dread Before the Turbo Star accident, Jim and Dread seemed to be best friends. After some years, Dread discovers that Jim is alive and he shows that he knew that Dread betrayed him in the past, almost causing his death. He showed in Max Steel: Maximum Morphos that he has trust issues on Dread because of his betrayal. Makino Quotes *"I created Connect-Tek to adapt to the user's needs, son. To become an extension of who someone is. And who they want to be. So, who do you want to be Max?" - Team Turbo Gallery Trivia * In the trilogy of movies, Jim doesn't fight anymore, but still helps Max practicing and teaching him different powers and modes. * He has his own versions of his Turbo Modes. Known modes are Turbo Gauntlet Mode (counterpart of Turbo Strength Mode), Turbo Sky Stinger Mode (counterpart of Turbo Flight Mode), and Turbo Sonic Mode. He also had Turbo Stealth Mode, as seen on Scrambled, and Turbo Spike Mode, even though that they possibly don't had different abilities nor names when compared to Max's version. * He retains the same name from his previous incarnation. Both incarnation also disappeared for mysterious circumstances, though that Ja'em was revealed to be alive, while the other incarnation never showed up again. Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall